


Detention in an alcove

by HeiressofSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Situational Humiliation, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiressofSlytherin/pseuds/HeiressofSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets pulled aside into an alcove. And he wasn't kissed, that's for sure.<br/>Not for Young readers.<br/>Extremely Smutty (M/M, slash) I guess you could also take this as underage, but it's all with how you interpret it..<br/>(Happy Birthday Harry!! It's the 31st of July today!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention in an alcove

**Author's Note:**

> Rated NC-17 aka, not for children 17 and under.  
> This is slash, aka m/m or bluntly sex between two males.  
> Very explicit, use of sex-toys, violence. As well as a dom/sub relationship. Humiliation from, well, you'll see..  
> You are warned.

Harry was heading down to the dungeons for his "detention" going towards Snape's office when he was abruptly pulled aside into an alcove, it was dark and he couldn't see the person, he was just starting to panic when he smelled herbs and spices, this was Severus, his master, there was nothing to worry about.

"Hello pet, have you done what I asked?" Harry nodded, he then realised Snape couldn't see him and answered with a: "yes, sir" he was hoisted up against the wall, he wrapped his legs around Severus' waist, and felt something poking his belly. He smiled, looking down so that his master couldn't see, the angle of his head cast an extra shadow over the bottom of his face so it was nye impossible to see it. It also looked submissive.

Severus spread Harry's thighs, even though Harry had a robe on, he had nothing under it, which gave Severus easy access. He put his middle finger on the tight hole that was holding a dildo, it had slipped out a little bit, but that was on purpose since it thrust into him at random intervals and vibrated every 3 minutes.

Harry whimpered and whispered desperately: "Master, please". Severus withdrew his hand and brought his long, skilled fingers up to Harry's mouth. Harry licked them enthusiastically coating them with saliva, When he couldn't produce any more he pushed them out with his tongue. Severus brought his hand back to Harry's thigh and moved his fingers higher with a featherlight touch that was driving Harry up the wall (pardon the pun).

He then fondled Harry's balls lightly and played with the dildo, sliding it in and out at a very slow pace. He drew his wand and vanished his trousers, he let Harry slide to the floor. "On your knees, slut." It turned him on to say obscene things to Harry. He didn't bother to lower his voice. Harry quickly got to his knees and reached for his master's robes unbuttoning the bottom buttons so that he could access the heavy member. It was rock hard, as expected. Harry's mouth watered, but he knew he couldn't start without the command.

Severus flicked his wand, making Harry's dildo vibrate on high. He'd told him to position it against his prostate in the morning in the Gryffindor dorm with his curtains closed but no silencing or locking charms, so that anyone could catch him easily, he knew that turned Harry on more. The limit that he was allowed to come was once before he had to come to Severus and it looked like he had already come his allowed number. He was begging for release without words because he didn't want anyone to hear him. They were in an alcove of one of the dungeon hallways that lead to the Slytherin common room and Severus hadn't bothered with any privacy charms.

"Go on, suck." He ordered, and Harry was happy to oblige reaching into his robes and holding Severus's cock by the base he engulfed it and swirled his tongue around the head nibbling at the foreskin, he knew what his master wanted, he'd been trained by him thoroughly after all. He deep throated him, humming a tune, making Severus buck into his face and thrust deeper, but Harry didn't gag, he could handle this. Harry was moving with him humming as Severus fucked his face. Severus came with a low throaty groan spurting his semen down Harry's throat, who swallowed as trained and leaned back on his heels after cleaning his master up.

After recovering Severus removed the vibrating dildo with a flick of his wand. He was half hard again at the thought that Harry had had to go from class to class with a straight face with a toy stuck up his ass all day. Every time he had sat down the dildo would have pushed itself out halfway so that he would have to impale himself every time he sat down.

Harry was fully hard and begging him with his eyes. Severus pushed him against the stone wall again, thrusting his fingers in Harry's mouth, entering them in his prepared hole and attacking his prostate. The muffled moans made Severus fully erect again and he spelled lube onto his cock. He then adjusted Harry so that he was hovering over Severus' cock and positioned his cock at the entrance, then he let Harry go and simultaneously thrust upwards, ensuring Harry had no control and sheathing himself all the way in with Harry wantonly begging for more.

"Please, please"  
"Please what Mr. Potter?"  
"More, please just fuck me Severus!"

And so, Severus did, he was about to come when they heard footsteps. "Did you know Potter got another detention from Professor Snape?" Some 3rd year Slytherin girls were walking the corridor. Severus smirked and thrust up making Harry use both hands to muffle his moans, keeping him from steadying his hands on Severus' shoulder as he was doing earlier. Severus kept pounding into Harry at a fast pace. "Yes, that's the third one this week isn't it?" They both giggled nastily and continued down the hall, their chatter with them.

Severus continued his ministrations hitting Harry's prostate hard and made him come with a groan, spilling himself all over Severus' robes. Thank Merlin for cleaning charms, the contraction of Harry's muscles almost pulled Severus over the edge so to ensure this he thrust 3 times into Harry's clenching hole and came hard. After gaining his sight back he pulled out of Harry and leaned against the wall panting.  
Harry slid down the wall with Severus' come dribbling down his thighs onto the floor. The sight was so erotic that Severus groaned with desire. He was still panting from exertion

" Ten- points from Gryffindor- and - a detention tomorrow- after class for soiling- school property." Severus snarked.  
Harry looked up with his sweat soaked face and smiled while breathing heavily. "Yessir."

~The End~ 


End file.
